One existing method of containering plants consists of planting live plants in ceramic or plastic containers that may or may not have an integrated drain saucer on the bottom of the container. It is desirable that the container have a unique color or texture appearance to match with the decor, and color scheme of the room in which the plant is located. The plant container may be placed within a basket or wrapping material may be placed around the container in order to hide the drab appearance of the container.
A need thus exists for a plant container cover to provide a simple and aesthetically acceptable free-standing decor coordinating unit to cover containers used for live plants as well as artificial flowers or plants.